


Totally his fault

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Ladybug has some revelations and Chat is thrilled. Marinette then has to deal with the consequences.Rated teen just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head yesterday and here we are. Hope you enjoy!

Paris was still buzzing with life, though darkness had enveloped the city long ago. Friends were singing, couples were kissing, pigeons were cooing... Patrol ended early that night. 

The two heroes sat down on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out over their city in comfortable silence. 

Ladybug sneaked a look at her partner from the corner of her eye. They’d been doing this for a while now and she had to admit that he’d been nothing but amazing. Sure he overflowed of jokes and funny comments, and the flirting... she fought the eye roll just from the thought of it. However, he always had her back and they could understand each other in a way she’d never experienced before. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. Things were slowly moving forward with Adrien, but to be honest she was at the same time getting tired of constantly blushing and loosing her confidence. On the other hand she couldn’t deny it any longer; her heart was harboring a crush on the boy next to her. A boy she was comfortable around, with whom she could talk to and banter with all she wanted. And, he liked her. 

She looked up again only to find him staring longingly at her. He startled when their eyes met and looked away, his face matching her suit. 

A smile started to spread across her face. If one of her crushes were doomed to fail, or at least take _forever_ to get anywhere... maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to change the subject of her affection to someone who she knew liked her back? After all, the boy next to her was the best friend and partner she could ever ask for. Also, he was _very_ cute with that embarrassed pout on his scarlet face. 

She blushed herself as she reached out to take his hand. He flinched slightly at the touch as if taking his hand was the last thing he’d expected her to do. He looked up with a question in his eyes. 

“Chat...you know how I said I had a crush on someone else?” 

His eyes darkened at the memory but he kept his expression fairly neutral. “Yes.”

Ladybug smiled shyly, her cheeks burning. “Well, to be honest I still like him, but lately a very insistent cat has made himself at home in my heart. And I was sort of thinking of giving this cat a chance to help me forget about the other guy...”

She watched as the expression on Chat’s face changed from neutral to confused, then to hopeful and finally to a full-blown grin. He turned fully towards her and grabbed her hands, looking deeply into her eyes. “You’ll give me a chance, my Lady?” 

She nodded with a grin of her own. 

Suddenly he jumped into the air letting out a victorious cheer. She pulled him down a the beam again, hushing him. “Chat!” 

He giggled as he sat down next to her. “Sorry Bugaboo. I couldn’t help myself.“ 

She couldn’t help a giggle of her own. “You’re so ridiculous.” 

He clutched at his heart in mock distress. “My Lady! I am but overjoyed that the girl of my dreams finally has opened her eyes to my paw-someness.”

Her giggles turned to a groan as she rolled her eyes at his antics. 

Chat straightened himself and looked directly in her eyes. “Seriously though Ladybug. I know you like that other guy, and have been for a long time. I don’t expect you to forget him overnight and that’s ok.” He scratched his neck with a sheepish smile. “To be honest I’ve kind of had a small crush on a girl in my class. I felt really bad because I mean I love you so it felt like I was betraying you or something by having feelings for another girl at the same time. Nothing will probably ever happen with her though since she always seems to be uncomfortable around me.” 

He looked up at Ladybug staring at him with her jaw hanging open. “What?”

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finding her voice. Blushing furiously, she stammered: “Y-y-you l-love me?”

He let out a squeak and slammed his hands over his mouth. 

“Chat?” She put her hand in his shoulder. 

He hung his head and let out a deep sigh, then peeked up at her trough his bangs. “That’s not how I planned to say it but yes, I love you.”

Her heart sang as her cheeks burned. The hammering in her chest told her that the crush was deeper than she’d thought at first. She threw her arms around him and whispered. “I think I love you too.” 

He leaned back slightly to gaze into her eyes. She noticed him getting closer and realized what was about to happen. Then came the realization that she didn’t mind at all, but that she had actually started mirroring his movements. She closed her eyes right after his fluttered shut and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

... 

The alarm went off for the fifth time before Marinette finally forced her eyes to open. Tikki was pulling her hair chattering about being late, or something like that. Marinette couldn’t get herself to care. She was on cloud nine after last night. 

Her cheeks warmed at the memory. That first kiss had led to more, both quickly realizing how nice it was to kiss each other. Something caught her attention, snapping her out from memories of Chat pushing her hard against a chimney. Tikki was waiving her little flippers in front of her. Right! School! 

Marinette panicked and started scrambling on some clothes, grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs.

“G’morningmomdadhaveanicedayimlatebye!” She said as she grabbed a freshly baked croissant on her way out the door. 

Running the short distance to the school, she collided with someone as she sprinted up the stairs. A yelp escaped her as strong hands stopped her from falling back down the stairs. 

“Can’t help falling for me can you?” A smooth voice said.

She would recognize that voice anywhere. 

With an internal groan she lifted her head and met his green eyes. “Hi A-Adrien! S-sorry, I d-didn’t see y-you.” 

He chuckled. “It’s ok.” Then he looked at his wristwatch and frowned. “We should probably get going though. We’re already five minutes late.” 

“Y-you‘re late as well? D-did you have a photo sh-shoot?” She asked. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have shoots that overlapped his school schedule, seeing as he missed almost as much as she did because of akuma attacks. 

“No...” He laughed. “I overslept. Natalie had to literally drag me out of the bed this morning.” He scratched his neck with a wistful smile playing on his lips. “I might’ve stayed up a bit late yesterday.” 

Marinette grew a dreamy smile of her own as her eyes grew distant. Memories of the night before once again filled her mind. “Yeah, me too.” 

They both snapped out of their daydreaming as they opened the door to their classroom, trying to sneak to their seats without the teacher noticing. That, of course, was impossible.

“How nice of you two to join us this morning.”

Both teens mumbled apologies and quickly sat down. Nino and Adrien shared a discreet fist bump under the table, while Marinette and Alya smiled at each other. 

...

The first block was finally over and Marinette put her head on the desk in front of her. “Finally! I need a nap after all this thinking.” 

Alya snorted at her friend’s antics. “I think you’d been fine if you had gotten some sleep last night. What were you doing anyway?” 

Marinette knew that look. Alya’s eyes were glittering with journalistic curiosity and she was not going to leave without answers. She shrugged. “I though of a new design and lost track of time.”

Her friend’s smile turned sly as she gestured to Marientte’s hair. “Mhmm, and this new hairstyle of yours?”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek to keep her face neutral. She couldn’t very well tell her that Chat had suggested letting her hair down to hide the hickey he deliberately had made on her neck right beneath the hairline. _That cheeky kitty!_

“I didn’t have time to do my pigtails this morning.” She lied.

Alya scoffed. “Yeah, right. You _always_ wear your hair up and oversleeping has never stopped you before.” Her eyes narrowed. “What are you hiding?” 

Marinette fought the reflex to put her hand up to cover the dark spot. “N-nothing.”

Nino turned to Alya, cutting her off before she could say anything else. “Hey, you dudettes wanna grab something at a nearby cafe for lunch? My man Adrien manage to get out of lunch at home today.” 

Adrien rubbed his neck. “Well I convinced Natalie that I needed to use the library for homework over lunch so maybe we can get something to go and then eat there? I don’t want to get caught and never be allowed this again.” His eyes travelled to Marinette, eyes seemingly scanning her. “Nice hair by the way. I didn’t notice earlier when we were late, but you should definitely let it down more often. It looks good on you.” He smiled happily at her.

She managed a small thank you before slamming her head back in her arms on the desk. She was not blushing. She was not blushing. She was not... oh who was she kidding? She was totally blushing and beating herself up about it. She’d chosen Chat. She had to get over this crush for the sweet boy in front of her. 

Suddenly, Alya gasped. As Marinette had thrown her head down, her hair had shifted and was now revealing its secret.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You have got some explaining to do.”

Confused, Marinette peeked up from her safe haven. “What?”

“What. Is. That.” Alya pointed to her neck, her eyes narrowing again. “And who did it to you?”

A furious blush replaced the pink flush from before as she quickly sat upright on the bench, her hand now covering the mark. “It’s not what you think!”

“It‘s a hickey.” Adrien stated as he leaned towards her. His eyes were glittering and a cheeky smile donned his lips. “I should know. I’m the one who put it there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien pov
> 
> Adrien is walking on clouds from finally getting somewhere with Ladybug. Then he finds himself stuck in a closet with Marinette. What’s a kitty to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally have a hard time with too big of a open ending so I decided to put and end to your (and my own) misery and write what happened after Adrien’s reveal :)

Years of following a schedule, always waking up early, had probably set an internal alarm so that he would always wake up a second before the actual alarm went off. It had always ruined the few morning he actually was allowed to sleep in. 

Today, however, was the first time he slept through the alarm. Finally Plagg kicked the alarm across the room and _literally_ dragged him off the bed. Adrien landed hard on the floor and his eyes flew open, only to quickly shut again against the bright light.

“Wakey, wakey sunshine.” Plagg said, grouchy as always. He’d made himself at home in a freshly opened wheel of camembert. 

“It’s morning already?” Adrien rubbed his groggy eyes and squinted at the kwami. “How did you manage to drag me off the bed? I mean you’re tiny and I’m...not.”

The black cat curled up inside his cheese and glared at him. “You’d do well not to underestimate the fury of a sleeping god of destruction.” 

Adrien got up and fumbled with his clothes, his back turned to his friend to hide his silent snicker. Plagg may be a couple of millennium years old but he sure was cute as a kitten sometimes. 

He stifled a yawn as he pulled on his clothes. His eye caught on the pictures decorating the inside of his wardrobe door, and he let out a lovesick sigh. Last night had been magical. Miraculous even. 

His lady had confessed that she liked him, maybe even loved him, and there had been some serious lip locking going on later. His cheeks burned at the memory or her pressed flushed against him, both struggling for air as they paused for a second. Her hands had been in his hair, alternation between caressing and tugging. Adrien wasn’t sure which one he’d enjoyed more. 

A knock on his door made him snap out of his memories. The door opened and Natalie walked in. “Adrien, you are late. The car is waiting. The chef prepared a small breakfast to go.”

Adrien said a quick thank you before grabbing his bag, where Plagg had hidden, and rushing out the door. 

...

Concentrating on the lesson turned out to be impossible today. He tried. Honestly. But Adrien couldn’t help his mind wandering off to the rooftops and his Lady. A mixture of excitement, pleasure and pride sent a shiver down his spinal cord. He had _marked_ her. He’d made sure everyone would know she was _his_ Lady. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he recalled her adorable frown and pout when she had realized what he’d done. She had not been happy, going on and on about secret identities and possibly being killed by a friend... or something like that. Adrien has to confess he hadn’t really listened at the time. Her lips had him under their spell and their every movement made him want to taste them again. Not to mention the way her pigtails danced as she walked back and forth, and how her eyes reflected every light from the street down below, tinkling like the stars on the sky above them. He’d kissed her again; cutting her off mid-sentence. 

He suddenly jumped when something slammed down loudly on the bench behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Marinette had laid down face first and was talking to Alya. Adrien looked around and noticed class was over. 

“Dude, I thought you’d gone zombie on me.” Nino punched him lightly on the arm. “Did you even notice what subject this last class was?” He asked with his brow cocked.

“Ehm...math?” Adrien smiled sheepishly. 

“History.” Nino laughed. 

“...this new hairstyle of yours?” His ears perked up as Alya questioned her friend. Marinette has a new hairstyle? He hadn’t noticed when they ran into each other before class. But then again, he’d been walking on clouds the whole morning. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he turned slightly to sneak a look. His eyes instantly went wide. She had her hair down, and it was somewhat wavy from being in pigtails the night before. She was beyond cute. 

Adrien quickly turned back towards the front and hid his darkening cheeks in his arms. _No, no, no, no, no! I’ve got my Lady know. I cannot think of another girl as cute! I can’t let this crush grow any further..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Nino turning to the girls. “...grab something at a nearby cafe for lunch? My man Adrien manage to get out of lunch at home today.”

_Oh, right! I forgot!_

He rubbed his neck. “Well I convinced Natalie that I needed to use the library for homework over lunch so maybe we can get something to go and then eat there? I don’t want to get caught and never be allowed this again.” 

His eyes turned to Marinette as he spoke and travelled over her luscious hair, pink cheeks with matching pink, dared he say moist, lips. She quickly turned towards him, her hair fluttering from the self-created draft. That’s when, from his position slightly below her, he saw it.

Suddenly it all clicked. 

He blinked as realization washed over him and quickly added. 

“Nice hair by the way. I didn’t notice earlier when we were late, but you should definitely let it down more often. It looks good on you.”

He couldn’t help the happy grin starting to spread across his face. He’d found her! His Ladybug has been sitting behind him all this time! Ha laughed on the inside from the irony of it all. All this time he’d been beating himself up for staring to develop feelings for another girl while it had been _her_ all along. She’d made him fall for her _twice_! 

In her usual Marinette-style she’d managed a ‘thank you’ and retreated back into her crossed arms on top of her bench.. His mind quickly compared her two identities only to find himself loving her more and more by the second. 

Suddenly, Alya gasped. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You have got some explaining to do.”

Marinette peeked up from her arms, looking confused. “What?”

“What. Is. That.” Alya pointed to her neck, her eyes narrowing again. Adrien followed the direction of her finger, quickly realizing what she meant. “And who did it to you?”

He couldn’t help the sense of giddy pride filling him. _I did._

A furious blush replaced the pink flush from before as Marinette quickly sat upright, her hand now covering the mark. “It’s not what you think!”

Adrien couldn’t help himself. He found himself speaking before his mind caught up with his mouth. 

“It‘s a hickey.” 

Three pairs of wide eyes turned towards him and he could hear Plagg snicker in his bag. His internal Chat shrugged and decided to go all the way.

Adrien leaned towards Marinette, holding her gaze. He let out the huge grin he’d been holding in. 

“I should know. I’m the one who put it there.”

...

...

He was laughing. He was laughing _hard_. 

Adrien kept laughing as Marinette dragged him by the hand through the corridors of their school. Who could blame him. The look on their faces! And their screams!! Adrien threw his head back in another fit of laughter, ignoring the glares from the girl leading the way. 

They finally found a janitor’s closet in the end of a secluded corridor. Marinette slammed the door shut behind them and turned to the still snickering Adrien. 

He knew he should probably be worried. A mad Marinette was a terrifying Marinette. A mad Ladybug was even worse. But he couldn’t get the images of his three friends’ faces out of his head, so he kept snickering. 

“You think this is funny, _Kitty_?” Her voice was dripping venom as she glared at him, but Adrien couldn’t help his sunny grin. 

“Well, to be honest...Yes. Very.”

His grin turned sly as he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her against the door. 

“I’m just so happy to have caught myself an adorable little Ladybug.”

With the little “eep” escaping her lips, his chest filled with contentment that he could have this effect on her as Adrien as well. His grin widened.

All traces of anger was gone from her face as she looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. “Y-you’re not d-disappointed?” 

Now it was his turn to be surprised. “Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?” 

She looked to the side, biting her lip. 

“Marinette?”

She sighed. “Y-you love Ladybug. She’s amazing, brave and saves the city in a regular basis. Marinette... Marinette’s just clumsy and awkward.”

Adrien’s mind came to a screeching halt. _What?! That’s how she thinks of herself?_

He took her chin in his hand and gently turned her to face him again. “Marinette.” He started softly. “I could never be disappointed in you.” He pressed a gentle peck on her cheek. “Marinette is the bravest girl I know, standing up to bullies and akumas without a magical mask to protect her.” He kissed her other cheek. “Marinette might be clumsy, but I’m sure that’s because her head is always preoccupied with thinking about others, how to help them or cheer them up. Or thinking of and planning amazing design that rival those of my father’s.” He kissed her forehead. “Marinette is cute when she scrambles and stutter out her sentences.” He kissed her nose, earning a small giggle. He smiled brightly. “I fell in love with you twice.” 

He watched as his the meaning of his words dawned on her, before going in for her lips. 

Marinette smiled against his lips. “I guess that makes two of us.”

...

—— Bonus scene 1 ——

Meanwhile in the classroom, Nino turned wide-eyed to his girlfriend.

“D-did you know they were.. you know?”

“What do you think.” Alya muttered between clenched teeth. Her fists slammed the tabletop. “I swear Nino, if he is toying with her somehow...” 

Nino quickly shook his head. “I don’t think so. He’s been staring at her for weeks now, always with a dopey smile too. I didn’t think he realized it himself though since he always referred to her as a friend. Guess I was wrong.” He shrugged.

Alya sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. “I know he’s not that kind of guy, but still... a hickey? And telling us like that?” She rolled her eyes before she frowned at a sudden realization. “Don’t you think it was weird that Marinette shrieked like she didn’t know it was him either?” 

Nino snickered. “The two of you would definitely get parts on the next Jurassic World as pterodactyls.“

Alya hit his arm in mock anger. “What about you? I actually thought your eyeballs would pop out of you skull.”

They laughed together as they waited for the lovebirds to join them for lunch. 

—— Bonus scene 2 ——

Tom put down the hot tray of freshly baked croissants as Sabine walked in from the store. 

“Do you think Marinette’s bringing her friends over for lunch today?” He asked his wife. 

She snickered. “I’ll bet Adrien’s coming over. Judging from the state of our daughter this morning I’d say they’ve finally confessed to each other.” 

Tom raised his hands to the ceiling. “ _Finally!_ ”

Sabine laughed at her husbands antics as she started loading the croissants on the display tray. 

A big hand stopped her from taking the last pastries. “If what you say is true, maybe we should save the best for our future son-in-law? He loves his croissants after all.” Tom smiled.

She nodded and placed the golden goodies on a separate plate. She kissed her husband on the cheek before grabbing the display tray to bring it to the front. Tom called out to her as she opened the door. 

“Say, do you think they figured out their other secret as well?” 

Sabine grinned and winked at her husband. “If so, we’ll probably hear him on the roof more often.”

They both snickered to themselves as they returned to their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear you thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
